A Story Of The Real Life
by ladyTjia
Summary: Light caused an accident which shattered his family. He feels really guilty and began to feel empty and useless when a cherrish girl came and help him find the real meaning of his life. Sadly he later finds that the girl isn't as lucky as he think..
1. My Biggest Regret

**My Pathetic Life**

**Possesion** : My original characters are : Yagami Ayami, Laura Wind, the Winds, and Kitamura Rou. The death notes are not belong to me.

**Note from author** : It's my first fanfiction so it might be not really good, but I beg you please review this story....

I'm Light Yagami, an extraordinary 17 years old guy. I would supposed to have a normal and boring life if I hadn't had choosen the decision. What's the decision? You mustn't know now. First of all, you must see how is my family.

I have two sisters. One is my elder, she is 2 years older. The second one is my younger, I'm 3 years older than her. My younger, Sayu, is like my mother, they are really talkative. She is a bit naughty and coquettish. She likes Hideki Ryuga -a dumb but cool singer- a lot. She collects all his posters and CDs.

I have a similar personality with my father. Yeah, we're wise, mature, heroic, and of course smart. We both like detective stories,and we love our family a lot.

My elder sister, Ayami, was similar to my father until the miserable occurence happened. And that was my fault.

Ayami has become the quietest one in our family. She hardly ever spoken any words. That's very reasonable, she has schizophrenia and hikikomori syndroms. Anytime you see her, you will find a strained, messy, and aware girl. She isolates herself from society almost all the time. She hardly ever puts any attention to but her circumstances.

Well, Ayami used to love me a lot until the accident happenned. I really regreted my idiot decision. Soon after the nightmare happenned, she _hates_ me intense. I have no idea how could she changed so fast. I'm pretty sure, she loved me more than everything, even more than her own life. And I _love _her too. I love her with all my life and my soul. I'm sure she knew it. But now, she always sream histerically when she _feels_ my presence. That's why she often being mad anytime I pass her room.

That's not all, it's only...about five sixths of my suffering. My little sister is lame, _because of me too_. Luckily she copes well, it helps me a lot. It reduces my mental burden. Yeah, my siblings are extreme. One of them became really crazy and the another returned her joyful life successfully.

Honestly, my little sister makes me feel more and more guilty day by day. The accident makes me desperated and feel really really guilty. To redeem it, I try to help my sisters as much as possible. Sadly, it's impossible to help Ayami. She _always_ avoid me, and I know that my presence will make her worse. It hurts, but I always try abandon my egoistic. I always tell myself, "If you really love Ayami, you _must_ keep away from her"

Of course I also try to help Sayu, the cutest girl in home.I deliver and pick up her to and from school every day. I accompany her anytime she needs to go. I bought her lots of magazines, comics, and even CDs and movies 'cause she must be really bored. Yeah, she used to go to cinemas, or shopping malls with her friends. But lately she becomes more and more independent day by day. Sometimes she refused to be accompanied. She tries hard to manage her disability well, and she's succeed.

Yeah, I've tried to help them as much as I can. I've effort everything. Seems like it's enough to redeem my mistake. No, it isn't. Deep inside my heart, I've promised not to stop until they truly cured. And a man always fulfill his vow.

*****


	2. I wish I never choosed

**When The Nightmare Happenned ( I )**

The accident happenned about three months ago but until now I am still disturbed by _a_ creepy nightmare. The same bad dream tease me almost all the night. I'm kinda bored but I'm still creeped everytime it comes to my tight sleep.

Yeah, I was in the cram school two hours before the tragic incident. It was raining and unfortunately I found that someone has stolen my new umbrella. I grumbled a bit then I tried to reach the subway station before the rain gets heavier. Sadly the luck wasn't on my side. I lost my wallet and of course my whole money too in the way. I didn't realize it until I reached the subway station. When I groped my jeans pocket, I only rubbed a bare pocket.

_Oh my... What a bad luck! It's raining now, and I have nothing to pay the subway ticket._

Luckily I didn't lost my cellphone either. So I called my elder sister, the only person in my family who will not get angry if she is asked to pick me up in such the rain.

"Hello, Sis. Where are ya now?" I started the conversation.

"Um, I'm still in the concert hall. What's wrong, Light?"

"Oh, eh. Yeah, can you pick me up in the subway station? I lost my wallet!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave the concert now. I will perform in the next five minutes, and I still have to play in two more stanzas and the closing," her voice heard so regretted that I can neither get angry nor blame her.

"But," she continued "If you object to waiting for another two hours, we can go home together. The concert will be finished in one and three fourths hour,"

_Huhuh.. a very Brittish accent. She is heard like a Brittish who learns Japanese_

"Well I think I can wait. But promise me not to be late,"

She promised to, then she said goodbye and stopped the call. I chuckled again. My sister has changed so fast. Before she went to London her pronounciation was not good. But when she came back last two years her pronounciation was changed a lot. And now, it's hard to recognize her voice in a call. She uses the Brittish accent in her Japanese. Well, last three years she got a very precious scholarship from a high-qualitied music academy in London, when she was 16. Yeah, she is a very talented pianist. She played Maxim Mrvica's Fur Elise at the age of four, two months after she started learning piano. She is also not stupid, she almost never had any problems in lessons. Somestimes I feel jealous to her.

Finally she arrived at 10 o' clock with Sayu with her. Sayu smirked at me and said that Aya has treated her an ice cream. I was really angry but I couln't make my anger comes true. She_ wasn't late. _The Brittish lifestyle made her so much more discipline. That was truly my fault. I phoned her after waiting for almost two hours, waiting for a kindhearted man, hoping he would give my wallet back.

We had spent more than one hour but we hadn't reached the home yet. We were trapped in a traffic jam. I gave her a glance but she gave no response. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Why don't ya take the shortcut !? Do you want to come home in the next day? Come on ! It's almost 11.30. Just take a shortcut and bet on me, we'll come home in 10 minutes!"

"Light, it's dangerous. The criminals use to gather in small alleys. They will harm us," She answered softly.

"Don't be silly. Take the shortcut now!"

She turned the car, took the shortcut. We entered a small dark alley. I was a bit scared, but I tried to hide it. I would be really shame if she knew.

Suddenly a guy stopped our car. The guy looked so cruel. He pierced his lips, ears,and tounge. Tattoo covered his arms and legs A rusty chain connected the piercings. Sayu screamed and cried, she was really afraid and so was I.

The guy showed us a sharp small knife, then he waved his hand, signed us to scram. Aya looked panicked, so she calmed herself before switched the car on. While she was holding her panting breath I saw a man in the alley corner. Some criminals were hitting him. He was bleeding and bruised.

I took my cellphone and called the police officer, aked for some help. I told him our location. Unfortunately I forgot to shut the car window and the bastards heard me.

"Catch them! Kill them! They has called the police!" The biggest one, maybe the gang leader shouted, commanded his subordinates to vanish us. Then they chased our car angrily, like a colony of zombies.

Aya drived her car out the alley, but I stupidly pulled the brake.

"Hold for another minutes here. The police will come soon and we have to show hem the specific location" I told here hurrily and quietly.

She looked at and whispered to the crying Sayu. Then she took a deep breath.

"Don't be selfish, Light. Don't be so heroic that you ignore us and yourself. It's all above our control.

I pulled the main key off. The machine stopped running. I shook my head. She caught my glance then she gave up. She looked frustated.

I didn't stopped my dumbness there. After waited for ten minutes I decided to come back to save the poor man. I told Aya my plan but she pushed me away.

"Wait, I'll help you if it will make us come home soon. Tell me what to do!" Sayu screamed to me. Well, I doubt her ability but I had no choice.

At the next minute I and Sayu were realizing our plan. I brought the key with me, to prevented Aya escaped away. I felt a bit regret actually. I also worried about my sisters.

Yeah, now I and Sayu were heading our silly and harmful plan. Actually I had no second options if my first plan doesn't work smoothly, but I maybe someone has washed my brain thotoughly that I couldn't think well again...


	3. The Darkest Darkness

**When The Nightmare Happenned ( I )**

The accident happenned about three months ago but until now I am still disturbed by _a_ creepy nightmare. The same bad dream tease me almost all the night. I'm kinda bored but I'm still creeped everytime it comes to my tight sleep.

Yeah, I was in the cram school two hours before the tragic incident. It was raining and unfortunately I found that someone has stolen my new umbrella. I grumbled a bit then I tried to reach the subway station before the rain gets heavier. Sadly the luck wasn't on my side. I lost my wallet and of course my whole money too in the way. I didn't realize it until I reached the subway station. When I groped my jeans pocket, I only rubbed a bare pocket.

_Oh my... What a bad luck! It's raining now, and I have nothing to pay the subway ticket._

Luckily I didn't lost my cellphone either. So I called my elder sister, the only person in my family who will not get angry if she is asked to pick me up in such the rain.

"Hello, Sis. Where are ya now?" I started the conversation.

"Um, I'm still in the concert hall. What's wrong, Light?"

"Oh, eh. Yeah, can you pick me up in the subway station? I lost my wallet!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave the concert now. I will perform in the next five minutes, and I still have to play in two more stanzas and the closing," her voice heard so regretted that I can neither get angry nor blame her.

"But," she continued "If you object to waiting for another two hours, we can go home together. The concert will be finished in one and three fourths hour,"

_Huhuh.. a very Brittish accent. She is heard like a Brittish who learns Japanese_

"Well I think I can wait. But promise me not to be late,"

She promised to, then she said goodbye and stopped the call. I chuckled again. My sister has changed so fast. Before she went to London her pronounciation was not good. But when she came back last two years her pronounciation was changed a lot. And now, it's hard to recognize her voice in a call. She uses the Brittish accent in her Japanese. Well, last three years she got a very precious scholarship from a high-qualitied music academy in London, when she was 16. Yeah, she is a very talented pianist. She played Maxim Mrvica's Fur Elise at the age of four, two months after she started learning piano. She is also not stupid, she almost never had any problems in lessons. Somestimes I feel jealous to her.

Finally she arrived at 10 o' clock with Sayu with her. Sayu smirked at me and said that Aya has treated her an ice cream. I was really angry but I couln't make my anger comes true. She_ wasn't late. _The Brittish lifestyle made her so much more discipline. That was truly my fault. I phoned her after waiting for almost two hours, waiting for a kindhearted man, hoping he would give my wallet back.

We had spent more than one hour but we hadn't reached the home yet. We were trapped in a traffic jam. I gave her a glance but she gave no response. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Why don't ya take the shortcut !? Do you want to come home in the next day? Come on ! It's almost 11.30. Just take a shortcut and bet on me, we'll come home in 10 minutes!"

"Light, it's dangerous. The criminals use to gather in small alleys. They will harm us," She answered softly.

"Don't be silly. Take the shortcut now!"

She turned the car, took the shortcut. We entered a small dark alley. I was a bit scared, but I tried to hide it. I would be really shame if she knew.

Suddenly a guy stopped our car. The guy looked so cruel. He pierced his lips, ears,and tounge. Tattoo covered his arms and legs A rusty chain connected the piercings. Sayu screamed and cried, she was really afraid and so was I.

The guy showed us a sharp small knife, then he waved his hand, signed us to scram. Aya looked panicked, so she calmed herself before switched the car on. While she was holding her panting breath I saw a man in the alley corner. Some criminals were hitting him. He was bleeding and bruised.

I took my cellphone and called the police officer, aked for some help. I told him our location. Unfortunately I forgot to shut the car window and the bastards heard me.

"Catch them! Kill them! They has called the police!" The biggest one, maybe the gang leader shouted, commanded his subordinates to vanish us. Then they chased our car angrily, like a colony of zombies.

Aya drived her car out the alley, but I stupidly pulled the brake.

"Hold for another minutes here. The police will come soon and we have to show hem the specific location" I told here hurrily and quietly.

She looked at and whispered to the crying Sayu. Then she took a deep breath.

"Don't be selfish, Light. Don't be so heroic that you ignore us and yourself. It's all above our control.

I pulled the main key off. The machine stopped running. I shook my head. She caught my glance then she gave up. She looked frustated.

I didn't stopped my dumbness there. After waited for ten minutes I decided to come back to save the poor man. I told Aya my plan but she pushed me away.

"Wait, I'll help you if it will make us come home soon. Tell me what to do!" Sayu screamed to me. Well, I doubt her ability but I had no choice.

At the next minute I and Sayu were realizing our plan. I brought the key with me, to prevented Aya escaped away. I felt a bit regret actually. I also worried about my sisters.

Yeah, now I and Sayu were heading our silly and harmful plan. I commanded Sayu to change their attention so that I can save the man. Then I will bring them to car and Aya will bring us to the police office first. If the gang attack us, I will ring the car alarm and Sayu will ring


End file.
